


Crashing Waves

by lattedi



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Denial, Drabble, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, I totally was listening to its all futile! its all pointless! by wilbur when i was writing this, M/M, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), The Author Regrets Everything, angst if you squint, but i wanted to write more fluff., but only for a short period of time, i know i said i would only write one, listen..., very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattedi/pseuds/lattedi
Summary: It was slow at first, falling in love with George.ORDream realizes he's in love with his best friend who is literally a thousand miles away.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 34





	Crashing Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I know i said i would write dnf once but.... i seem to be interested in fluff right now, so deal with it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER! I dont actually ship dream and george, I only think that the dynamic of their online personas fits really well with my need to write fluff this year (no seriously it's so rare that I write fluff)! If they ever say that being shipped makes them uncomfortable, then I will delete this right away!
> 
> Please don't repost on other sites, it would be kinda awkward especially if you didn't give credit-
> 
> As for sharing with CC's, I really don't care, but just don't shove it in their faces! Like, if you do decide that this message makes you want to share it with them, please be respectful!
> 
> That being said, please enjoy!

It was slow at first, falling in love with George.

It was slow and quiet, like the waves moving in on the sand, changing tides. Slow and peaceful, the jokingly flirty tones changing from fake to more genuine then before, not occurring to either of them fully yet as they sat on call for hours and hours and fell asleep in the early hours of the morning a thousand miles away from each other.

And suddenly, it crashed over Dream, shattering all his peace. All he could think about in every waking moment was George, George, George. He admitted defeat and let him take over his brain completely.

He hadn't realized at first, in denial of the fact that he was so painfully in love. The soft British accent that made him drift to sleep every night, the one that he admired so greatly, the one that he had fallen so desperately for, and the smile that was clearly attached to it.

The night he had finally understood, he had been sitting at his desk on a call with George, and he had run a hand through his hair and said, "How are you, George?"

The laugh that returned his question was perfect. It felt like honey and sugar and bubbles in the summer afternoon. 

"You've already asked that, Dream," George had said. "I'm alright, how are you?"

"I'm alright, but I'm tired," Dream said. He wasn't tired. He was very much lying, but he just needed to think for a bit.

"This early?" He could hear the tone of suspicion in George's voice, and he sighed. 

"Yeah, I've had a long day. G'night, George, stay safe, alright?" 

Dream disconnected before George had a chance to say it back and put his head in his hands. Why was he feeling like this? He felt... warm, and soft, and happy. He felt like he was floating.

He heard George's beautiful laugh in his head and curled into a ball. 

And suddenly it clicked. The way he had been feeling for months around George, the softness he felt around him, the suppressed anger when anyone on Twitter so much as joked about marrying him.

"I'm in love with George," Dream said out loud. He stood up and didn't move. The air was tense, awkward, judging, and it felt like it was closing in on him, even though it was only air.

He cut through it and went to take a hot shower.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @ayupranboo_ if ya wanna be besties with me!
> 
> stay safe, and drink water, and all that good stuff! <33  
> -coffee


End file.
